


A Killer & A Hero

by Pyracantha



Series: Quotes [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't be a killer & a hero, it doesn't work that way - Dexter Morgan</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Killer & A Hero




End file.
